Heo Ga-yoon
Heo Ga-yoon (born May 18, 1990), better known mononymously as Gayoon, is a South Korean singer and actress. She better known as the former main vocalist of South Korean girl group 4Minute and its sub-group 2Yoon. Early Heo Ga-yoon was born on May 18, 1990,1 in Seoul, South Korea. Ga-yoon received second place at SM's 9th "Best Singer Contest" in 2005.2 She graduated from Dongduk Girl's High School and is currently attending Dongguk University, majoring in theater. On September 17, 2014, Gayoon, together with other stars, were appointed as ambassadors of Dongguk University.3 Career 2009–12: 4Minute and solo activities Main article: 4Minute Gayoon was chosen as a member of 4Minute in 2009. The 5-member girl group official debuted on June 18, 2009, performing their debut single, "Hot Issues", on M Countdown.4 Prior to debut, Gayoon also appeared in Mario's music video "I'm Yours" on November 4, 2008, with Seulong from 2AM. On February 11, 2010, Ga-yoon was featured on the soundtrack for The Woman Who Still Wants to Marry, singing a duet with Han Ye-ji in the song "One Two Three".5 On September 3, 2010, Ga-yoon was a featured artist in Sunny Side's album, "Bad Guy Good Girl" with the song "Bad Guy Good Girl".6 In October 2010, Heo Ga-yoon was one of twenty idols from different South Korean groups that recorded the song, "Let's Go", for the purpose of increasing public participation in the 2010 G-20 Seoul summit. She provided vocals along with labelmates Yong Jun-hyung and G.NA.7 Ga-yoon recorded "Wind Blow" for the soundtrack of MBC's My Princess; the song was released on January 5, 2011.8 She also recorded "Shameless Lie" for the soundtrack of SBS's Lie To Me, which was composed by Jaduand E-Tribe. The song was released on May 17, 2011.9 Ga-yoon made her acting debut on I'm a Flower Too with a cameo appearance as a high school student.10 On October 24, 2011 she released her OST song "I Think It Was a Dream" for KBS's Poseidon. Ga-yoon was also featured on Mario's song "Message" and promoted alongside him for that song. In 2012, Ga-yoon played Hyun Kyung in MBC's drama Light and Shadow. In May 2012, Ga-yoon made an appearance along with group mate Hyuna on Top Gear Korea.11 Ga-yoon released a solo single on November 16, 2012. The song is called "My Love By My Side" and is a duet with BtoB's Ilhoon.12 On the October 21 episode of the live music show Inkigayo, Ga-yoon performed a new song for the SBS Gayo Daejeon music spectacular. As part of Mystic White, Ga-yoon released the charity song "Mermaid Princess" on December 26, 2012.13 The group would go on to perform the song in a one off performance during the year end SBS Gayo Daejeon show. 2013–2016: 2Yoon and 4Minute's disbandment Main article: 2Yoon Gayoon and her bandmates Jiyoon was formed subgroup called 2Yoon in 2013.14 2Yoon released their debut EP "Harvest Moon" with lead single "24/7" on 17 January 2013.15 The sub-group official debuted on January 17 on M Countdown. In 2014, HyunA, Ga-yoon, and Sohyun released the song "Only Gained Weight" for Brave Brothers' tenth anniversary album in January.16 In September, Gayoon became an MC for the third season of OnStyle's fashion program Style Log, together with Beast's Lee Gi-kwang and Do Sang Woo. The season premiered on September 12.17 In 2015, Gayoon released an OST for SBS's Yong-pal called "Nightmare" together with Yong Jun-hyung on August 18.18 In November, it was revealed that Gayoon will make her big screen debut with the movie Father, Daughter. Gayoon, Jung So-min and Min Do-hee will be acting as daughters.19 On June 13, 2016, Cube Entertainment announced that 4Minute decided to disband and the members still discussion to renew their contracts.2021 On June 15, 2016 Cube Entertainment officiall announced that Jihyun, Gayoon, Jiyoon and Soohyun contract had expired on June 14 and they decided not to renew their contract.2223 2016–present: Acting career On October 14, it was announced that Gayoon would be joining BS Company as an actor. BS Company said, “After signing an exclusive contract, Heo Gayoon has joined our family. She is an artist with many talents and capable of maturity. She is beginning a new stage of her career as an actor, so please look forward to her efforts.” Filmography Films Television series TV shows Music video appearances Category:4Minute members